Urban legends of evil
An urban legend that says that anyone who chants the words Bloody Mary three times in front of a mirror will summon a vengeful spirit. This spirit has been reported to do a variety of things to the person who summons her, including killing the person, scratching their eyes out, driving them mad or pulling them into the mirror with the spirit – generally referred to as the spirit of a woman or even a witch. This is an old legend, but in 1978 a folklorist named Janet Langlois published an essay on Bloody Mary, which led to the tale becoming a popular slumber party ritual done by girls as well as boys. No one knows the origins of the Bloody Mary legend; over the years, she has been rumored to be anything from a witch that was killed for practicing witchcraft to a modern-day woman killed in a car crash, depending on what part of the country you live in. To play “Baby Blue, Blue Baby”, you have to go into the bathroom on your own, turn off the lights and lock the door. Then you stare into the mirror, hold out your arms like you are rocking a baby and repeat the words “Baby Blue, Blue Baby” 13 times without making a mistake. If you do it right, you will suddenly feel the weight of an invisible baby in your arms. The baby will get heavier and heavier as it grows larger and larger. You will feel it scratching your arms. Before it gets too heavy, you have to quickly take the invisible baby, flush it down the toilet and run out of the bathroom. If you don’t do it fast enough, a hideous woman will appear in the mirror. She will yell “Give me back my baby!” and scream loud enough to break glass. If you are still holding the baby, she will kill you. According to the legend, if you look into a mirror and chant the name “Candyman” five times, the Candyman will appear and kill you with his hook. For you see, the Candyman is a vicious killer with a bloody hook for a hand. He appears from the mirror, covered in blood and bees and with nothing but murder on his mind. They say that years ago, Candyman was once a real man. Back in the days of slavery, Candyman was a black slave named Daniel Robitaille, who worked on a plantation in New Orleans. He was a talented painter and was chosen by the plantation owner to paint a portrait of his daughter. But Daniel fell in love with the daughter of the white plantation owner. When the racist plantation owner discovered that his daughter and the slave were in love, he raised an angry mob and chased Daniel out of town. Armed with pitchforks and a pack of dogs, they chased the poor slave across fields and streams. Finally, they caught up with the exhausted slave near an old barn. The evil men siezed Daniel and cut off his right hand with a rusty saw. Then they covered him in honey and threw him into a beehive. The unfortunate Candyman was in terrible pain and died from his injuries, but not before he cursed the men who killed him and vowed to return and exact his revenge. They say his spirit would never rest and now his ghost walks the world for all eternity, appearing when his name is called five times. Starting in Spain, legend says there is a website that is so horrific you do not live to tell about it. In order to view this website, the viewer must sit with the lights completely off, alone, and access the website at exactly midnight. Horrific images of eyeless people flash quickly across the screen, their screams frozen on their faces. After the images stop, a box appears, asking the viewer if they wish to continue to accept or decline the challenge of viewing. Should you choose accept, the computer screen changes. The pictures become recognizable, as if a video camera is being used. The camera moves slowly to a house, then down a hallway, and to a door that is recognized as your own. This opens to see your form sitting in front of the computer, and a woman slowly moving toward you. When you turn around to face her, the last image ever seen is of her blank, blind stare before she tears out your eyes. She then takes a picture for her website, and you disappear forever. St Tammany Times Picayune Oct 30, 1993 “Lingering Legends” by Sara Shipley, St Tammany Bureau Somewhere amid the twisted, moss covered oaks of Haaswood lies something deeper and darker than soft marsh grasses and swampy pools that catch the moon. In the heart of the sleepy community northeast of Slidell, a legend creeps larger than life. Ask anyone who has ventured down a gravel road at night to a secluded civil war cemetery, and they will tell you more than memories haunt these parts. The legend of Onionhead is alive. Onionhead, locals say, is a man whose tragic life has chained him to this cemetery. The story varies – some say he cared for children who died at his own hands. Others say he witnessed the deaths in a fire. His name is said to come from a disease that distorted his head. He is now the perpetual caretaker of this cemetery, legends says, and he waits to capture those who wander into it. The cemetery, which has no clear owner since it was donated by the Edmundson family decades ago as a public burial site, has become a favorite haunt in recent years for teen-agers seeking the ghoul. No one reports ever seeing him, but that doesn’t stop teens from looking around Haaswood and other secluded locations where he has been reported to lurk. Slidell High School sophomore Teresa Fotar, who said the cemetery is a popular gathering place on thumb||Halloween, said she’s been looking for Onionhead. “I as with a bunch of people. I didn’t see anything,” she said. “But still, it was spooky. I was scared,” she said. Christy Brown, a Slidell sophomore, said she was frightened by her experience there last year. “The people I was with drove off and left me,” she said. “I started running down the road. I was so scared.” Jarrod Lajaunie, a Slidell High junior, said he’s never ventured out, but he’s heard enough to curdle his blood. “The man killed (his kids), and wrote a sign in blood, ‘If you come here, I’ll kill you too,’” he said. “I think a lot of people take Ouija boards out there.” One Salmen High graduate said he’d been looking for Onionhead for years ago, but added, “I don’t believe in that scary stuff now.” Northshore High senior Rachel Wilhelm dismissed the legend. “It’s for a thrill, it’s for a high. You go there to get scared,” she said. The tale has been popular for teens for at least 10 to 15 years, but Haaswood hasn’t always been Onionhead’s alleged stomping ground, Other places include the old Camp Salmen, Our Lady of Lourdes cemetery, and Greenwood cemetery. Julius Hale, who has been maintaining the Haaswood cemetery since vandals broke into a tomb last year, said Onionhead has never been associated with Haaswood. “Last year and years back it would have been a good cemetery to get scared in because it was all shaggy, but now it’s kept up,“ he said. Hale said he and another man plan to keep post at the locked cemetery on Halloween night to make sure no one disturbs it. A spokeswoman for the St. Tammany Sheriff’s Office said deputies will patrol near cemeteries that night as well. Junior Crowe of Pearl River, who has relatives buried in Haaswood, said he never heard of Onionhead, but that the cemetery has been the setting for many a ghost story. “I think it’s an excuse for these young boys to take these girls out there,” he said. Once there was a boy named Victor Crowley. He was born hideously deformed, and sadly, folks weren’t too kind to him. So he spent most of his life hidden in his Daddy’s house out in the bayou. One Halloween night, the local children came throwing firecrackers at the house to tease and scare him. And the old Crowley house caught fire. When Victor’s Daddy arrived home, the house was in flames. He went to the barn, grabbed himself a hatchet, and started chopping down the front door. But what he didn’t know was that Victor was pressed up against the other side, trying to get out. He hit him square in the face with that hatchet... and poor Victor Crowley died. The old man went into mourning and became a recluse after that. Never left the house. Never spoke to anyone. He finally passed away about ten years later. And that's when the stories started. They say people tend to disappear in that swamp. And if you get close enough to the old Crowley house at night you can still hear Victor Crowley. Still roaming in the woods. Still crying for his Daddy. At a summer camp, in western Maryland (I think it was), there was a really weird kid who went there, his name was Billy Cropsy . Well one day one of the camps councellors found him behind one of the cabins. They asked "Billy, what are you doing?". He looked at them nervously, and didn't reply.An hour later the councellor returned, to find Billy behind the cabin, along with a (won't go into too much detail because it makes me sick to my stomach to think about it) squirrel, nailed to the ground by it's paws and it had three scratches across it's chest. The councellor was mortified, and asked "Billy, did you do this?". Billy suddenly took off into the forest, and was never seen again. The camp was closed down for a while while the authorities searched for him. They never found him, nothing happened there...Until... one fateful summer evening after the camp was reopened, a councellor and four campers were going on a camping trip in the woods. They had finally step up camp, and the councellor had to relieve himself. So the campers tayed in the tent waiting for him to return. 10 minutes went by.. they heard nothing 20 minutes went by.. then a fearful hour had passed since he had left. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Then another, followed by two more blood curdling screams. One of the boys had to "relieve" himself really bad but was afraid to leave the tent. They all were terrified, but managed to fall asleep. In the morning, they thought they were safe, since nothing bad happens in the morning (pfffffffft yeah right). They all lined up to go to the bathroom, when one of them pulled aside a branch and they saw their councellor, nailed to the ground by his wrists and feet, and three slashes across his chest, and barely alive. They tried to pull the nails out but with each tug he screamed, so they stopped deciding they were hurting him more than helping him... No one ever saw the boys again....Until about 20 years later, there were some people walking across a feild where some of the camp's forest had been cleared away, they saw 5 skeletons nailed to the ground, and they had 3 slashes across their chests... thumb|left|300pxThe Red Room story is an internet legend about a pop up which appears on the victim's computer. The image simply shows a red door and a recorded voice asks "Do you like-". Even if the pop up is closed it will repeatedly reappear until the voice finally completes the question: "Do you like the red room?". Those who have seen the pop-up are found dead, their walls painted red in their own blood. The legend began with a flash animation of a young boy being cursed after encountering the pop-up, but gained notoriety when it was the schoolgirl who committed the Sasebo slashing in 2004 had the video as a bookmark. The Tails Doll Curse is a curse contained in the game Sonic R. It can be unlocked several ways. The most common way to activate the curse is to complete the game 100%, including characters and courses. In the GameCube version of the game, on the Sonic Gems Collection, Miyamoto supposedly left a seal to block such a curse. However, to break this seal, one must tag Super Sonic as Tails Doll. The third and final method of unleashing the Doll upon yourself is to get in front of a mirror in a completely dark bathroom and sing the lyrics of "Living in the City" backwards, resulting in a faint red glowing in the mirror.After activating the curse, the first sign of your impending doom is a day of bad luck. Usually it starts out small, such as waking up five minutes late, but it then escalates and things important to your life start to disappear. These preliminary stages are provided by the doll to ensure that you believe in him, much like strategies provided by the Bell Witch. After a week or so of horrendous luck, the doll will start to send you messages, usually in the form of sticky notes or spattered patterns. After some of this continues, the doll will confront you personally and give you two choices. Be his eternal slave, or he will devour your soul.All is not completely lost if you discover that you are indeed cursed by the evil doll. For instance, the Tails Doll will stray away from Metal Sonic. If you find that you are cursed, surround yourself with little tokens in Metal Sonic's resemblance. Also, the game Shadow the Hedgehog has some strange properties against the curse as well. But mark my words, as soon as you let your guard down, the Tails Doll will attack. Constant vigilance is required.As for the Can you feel the sunshine. It's a song in sonic R. A very upbeat techno song that everyone seems to enjoy to add to the Tails curse and sometimes I've read it that it's just an great song. thumb|right|300pxThe dreadful tale -- known as "Cow Head" -- appears to date back at least to the early 17th century. Several known written accounts from this era make reference to the awful story, but they merely mention its title and describe it as a tale too terrible to tell. The actual details of the story remain a mystery to this day, because those with the misfortune of knowing it usually do not live long enough to repeat it. According to the rumors, most people who read or hear the story are overcome with a fear so great that they tremble violently for days on end, until they die. Although most people nowadays regard the tale as a complete fabrication, rumors of its existence have strangely survived, passing from generation to generation by word of mouth. Some theories suggest the rumors gained new life in the 1960s, after science fiction writer Sakyo Komatsu wrote a short story (titled "Cow Head") based on the old tale. There is no hard evidence supporting this claim, though. In any case, references to the rumored story occasionally pop up in conversation and online. One recent account tells of an elementary school teacher who told the "Cow Head" story to his poor students while the class was on a school trip. According to the account, the teacher was entertaining the students on the bus with ghost stories. The students, who tended to become unruly on long trips, grew remarkably subdued as they listened to the teacher speak. Many of them seemed truly frightened by the stories he told. After some time, the teacher announced he would tell a tale called "Cow Head." Before he could finish the first sentence of the story, however, the children began to panic. "Stop!" they cried. "Don't tell us!" One child turned pale and covered his ears, and the others began to scream. But the teacher did not stop. His eyes went blank and he proceeded with the story as if some unseen force had taken over his mind. Later, after the teacher regained his senses, he found that the bus had stopped moving. The students had all fainted and were frothing at the mouth. The driver lay slumped over the wheel, sweating and shivering. It is unclear what happened next, except that the teacher never told the story again. “The Midnight Game” is an old pagan ritual used mainly as punishment for those who have broken the laws of the pagan religion in question. While it is mainly used as a scare tactic to not disobey the gods, there is still a very real chance of death to those who play the Midnight Game and there is an even higher chance of permanent mental scarring. It is highly recommended that you DO NOT PLAY THE MIDNIGHT GAME. For those few thrill seekers searching for a rush or for those delving into obscure occult rituals, these are the simple instructions on how to play. Do so at your own risk. PREREQUISITES: It must be exactly 12:00 AM when you begin performing the ritual, otherwise it will not work. The materials that are required include a candle, a wooden door, at least one drop of your own blood, a piece of paper, matches or a lighter, and salt. If you are playing with multiple people, they will all need their own of the aforementioned materials and will have to perform the steps below separately. STEP ONE: Write your full name (first, middle, and last) on a piece of paper and put at least one drop of blood on the paper. Allow it to soak in. STEP TWO: Turn off all the lights in the house. Go to your front door, which must be wooden, and place the paper with your name in front of it. Now, take the candle and light it. Place the candle on top of the paper with your name. STEP THREE: Knock on your own door 22 times (The hour MUST be 12:00 AM upon the final knock), then open the door, blow out the candle, and close the door. You have just allowed the “Midnight Man” into your home. STEP FOUR: Immediately relight your candle. This is where the game begins. You must now lurk around your now completely dark house with the lit candle in hand. Your goal is to avoid the Midnight Man at all costs until exactly 3:33 AM. Should your candle ever go out, it is because the Midnight Man is near you. You must relight the candle within the next ten seconds. If you are unsuccessful in relighting the candle, you must then immediately surround yourself with a circle of salt. If you are unsuccessful in both of these, the Midnight Man will then induce a hallucination of your greatest fear until 3:33 AM. If you are successful in relighting the candle, then you may proceed. If you are successful in creating the circle of salt, you must remain within the circle until 3:33 AM. You must continue until 3:33 AM without being attacked by the Midnight Man or being trapped within the circle of salt to win the Midnight Game. The Midnight Man will then leave at 3:33 AM and you will be safe to proceed with your morning. Staying in one spot the entire game will only result in the Midnight Man finding you. It is HIGHLY advised that you continue moving throughout the game. DO NOT turn on any lights during the Midnight Game. DO NOT use a flashlight during the Midnight Game. DO NOT go to sleep during the Midnight Game. DO NOT use another person’s blood on your name. DO NOT use a lighter to substitute for a candle. It will not work. AND DEFINITELY DO NOT attempt to provoke the Midnight Man in ANY WAY. The dead man's hand is a two-pair poker hand, namely "aces and eights". This card combination gets its name from a legend that it was the five-card-draw hand held by Wild Bill Hickok, when he was murdered on August 2, 1876, in Saloon No. 10 at Deadwood, South Dakota. According to the popular version, Hickok's final hand included the aces and eights of both black suits. As Hickok's biographer, Joseph Rosa puts it: the "accepted version is that the cards were the ace of spades, the ace of clubs, two black eights (clubs and spades), and the queen of clubs as the "kicker". However, Rosa says no contemporary source for this exact hand can be found. The earliest detailed reference to the "dead man's hand" is 1886, where it was described as a "full house consisting of three jacks and a pair of tens." In accounts that mention two aces and eights, there are various claims regarding the identity of Hickok's fifth card, suggestions that he had discarded one card and/or that the draw was curtailed by the shooting and Hickok therefore never received his fifth card. In the HBO television historical drama series Deadwood, a nine of diamonds is depicted, although the show posits that another player concocted the hand, to further his own newsworthiness. An episode of Ripley's Believe it or Not shows Hickok holding a queen of clubs. An episode of Quantum Leap also shows Sam's love interest holding a Dead Man's Hand. Historical displays in the town of Deadwood, including one in a reconstruction of the original Saloon No. 10, also show the nine of diamonds as the fifth card. The Lucky Nugget Gambling Hall, which holds the historic site of Saloon No. 10, instead displays a jack of diamonds. The Adams Museum in Deadwood has a display that claims to be the actual squeezer cards held by Hickok. The hand is: ace of diamonds, ace of clubs, eight of hearts, eight of spades, and the queen of hearts. The Stardust on the Las Vegas Strip has used a five of diamonds in related displays and the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department Homicide Division uses the dead man's hand in its insignia, as does the Armed Forces Medical Examiner System. To make Giygas appear in a mirror & slowly drive you insane, turn off all the lights & say his name 3 times while infront of said mirror. thumb|left|300px|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Ratman is said to live underground in the subway, usually said to live near the station in Chinatown. He apparently has powers unlike normal pedestrians like being able to run very quickly and attack the players in unexpected ways. A bile or fungus-like substance can be found along the floors of the subway and supposedly dead bodies can be found down there from time to time; however players have most likely killed someone down there and then took a photo or started recording, implying that the person was dead before they got there. People online called "mythbusters" attempt to find information on this creature. Vagina Dentata means toothed vagina. Words come from the Latin and was fear in every male. This toothed vagina exists in mythology and in many cultures, such as: North and South America, Africa, Europe and India. In Middle Ages even catholic church confirmed the myth and suggested that witches are able to snap off penis. They have served stories as prevention education on the potential dangers in having sex with unknown or strange women. In early civilizations was crucial to maintain a good reproductive health, because of poor sanitation and epidemics death rates were high. The myth about toothed vagina was helpful to not transmit sexually diseases, from outside. Rapes happened often during battles and invasions and the aggressive males might have been made to feel a bit scared to rape the unknown. When “Pokemon” was first released in Japan, there was an odd phenomenon between children ages 7-12, particularly in those using headphones to listen to the sound effects(Lavender Town Music). Increase of nosebleeds, irritability, insomnia, and addiction to the game, playing for hours and hours on end and crying to the point of vomiting when the opportunity was taken away. Roughly 70% of these cases ended in suicide. In almost every case of the aforementioned symptoms, despite gameplay time recorded to the limit of the internal clock, the game had not progressed further than “Lavender Town”. A closer analysis of the game revealed a tone in the audio of the music for “Lavender Town” at a pitch undetectable by fully developed human ear drums. Within weeks every unsold copy of the “first edition” the game were recalled silently and the game was re-released with re-mastered audio for “Lavender Town”. The widely known version is said to be missing three extra tones, as well as the unique, binaural tone of the first edition, although this is unconfirmed due to the rarity of working first edition copies; in the known few that remain, the internal clock and ‘battery save’ have all timed out and ceased function, and in many cases the game will freeze upon entering any battle. The whistling sound is a well-known legend in the Peruvian rainforest. Stories about the evil spirit they call El Tunchi have been passed on from generation to generation in Peru. They say it is the ghost of a troubled man who wandered off, became lost and disoriented and died in the rainforest. His evil spirit now roams through the forest, whistling at those unlucky enough to cross his path. His whistling sound is high-pitched and as it goes on, it gets louder and louder until it is almost unbearable. “Fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu”. The natives who know the story say that if you hear the whistling sound, you must beware. Make the sign of the cross and say a prayer. Cover your ears if you must, but never acknowledge that you hear anything. If you do, the sound will only get louder as El Tunchi draws nearer and nearer. Whatever you do, you must never answer El Tunchi’s whistle. If you whistle back, El Tunchi will come for you and kill you in the most hideous way imaginable. THIS IS ONE SINISTER LOOKING TREE and according to the locals, who told us of the legend, everyone in the vicinity of Bernards Township seems to have a story about it. We were told that at one time a farmer killed his entire family, then went to the tree to hang himself. According to others, numerous suicides and murders occurred around the tree. Supposedly anyone who tries to cut down the unholy arbor comes to an untimely end, as it is now cursed. It is said that the souls of those killed at the spot give the tree an unnatural warmth, and even in the dead of winter no snow will fall around it. -When Weird NJ visited the Devil’s Tree we noticed evidence that many attempts have been made over the years to take it down. The tree stands all alone in the middle of a large field off Mountain Road. Its trunk has been severely scared by axes and chainsaws, some wounds appearing to be quite old. Why no one has yet been successful in felling the evil oak we can not say for sure. Nor do we know what has become of those who have tried. One Weird NJ reader described the Devil’s Tree to us this way: "There's a big field and right near the road is the tree. It's the only thing in the field. Supposedly it's a portal to hell and a sentinel guards it. He drives an old black Ford or Chevy pick-up truck and will chase you down the road until a certain point. You will see headlights one second, and the next nothing - the car is just gone. My friend has had the old black truck chase him several times down the road, and then it was just gone. We have had it chase us, but we were in a Firebird GTA and were out of there too quick." Another local told us that the inherent unholiness of the Devil’s Tree is the result of the evil that men do, and nothing supernatural at all. "There is a very evil truth to the mythology of the Devil’s Tree. At one time, Bernards Township was one of the central headquarters of the KKK in New Jersey – they held many demonstrations in our town and held many meetings throughout the hills. As per KKK policy, often they would 'lynch' local African-Americans to set an example, not only to other African-Americans, but also as an example of their principle and resolve. The Devil's Tree was more secluded in those times before the developments spread across the mountain like a plague. It sat in a very isolated section of woods and fields, far from the prying eyes of the police. The Devil's Tree was the site of many of the KKK's meetings and hangings. The evil energy around the tree comes from the souls of dead men and women who were killed by this vile organization. If you look at the picture you posted online, the left most branch extends almost parallel to the ground. This was the hanging branch. Pretty freaky and true stuff. To freak ourselves out, sometimes my friends and I would drive down the road at night telling ghost. When the moon is a full red harvest moon, and the wind is blowing just right, it looks like there might be bodies hanging from the branch, slowly swaying in the breeze.” Polybius is a supposed arcade game featured in an Internet urban legend. According to the story, the Tempest-style game was released to the public in 1981, and caused its players to go insane, causing them to suffer from intense stress, horrific nightmares, and even suicidal tendencies. A short time after its release, it supposedly disappeared without a trace. Not much evidence for the existence of such a game has ever been discovered. Polybius gets its name from Polybius, the Greek historian who, among his other works, was known for his works in relation to cryptography and for developing the Polybius square. The Bermuda Triangle, also known as the Devil's Triangle, is a region in the western part of the North Atlantic Ocean where a number of aircraft and surface vessels reportedly disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Black Volga (Polish: czarna wołga) refers to an urban legend widespread in Poland, Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, and Mongolia, mainly in the 1960s and 1970s. It was about a black (in some versions red) Volga limousine (with white wheel rims, white curtains or other white elements) that was allegedly used to abduct people, especially children. According to different versions, it was driven by priests, nuns, Jews, vampires, satanists or Satan himself. Children were kidnapped to use their blood as a cure for rich westerners or Arabs suffering from leukemia; other variants used organ theft as the motive, combining it with another famous legend about kidney theft by the KGB. The legend surfaced again in the late 20th century, with a BMW or Mercedes car taking the Volga's place, sometimes depicted with horns instead of wing mirrors. In this version, the driver would ask passers-by for the time and kill them when they approached the car to answer (in another version of the legend, they died at the same time a day later). The 13 Steps down to hell were located in Maltby Cemetery in Washington. There used to be a staircase that began at ground level and descended down under the earth. It was said to be low-grade entrance to the tomb of a wealthy local family. According to the legend, you had to go to the cemetery late at night and walk down these 13 steps. While descending the steps, you wouldn’t be able to hear anything. Once you had reached the bottom, if you turned around, you would be confronted by a vision of hell. They say that the vision would drive you insane. Those who watched people performing this ritual said that they witnessed the person stop at the bottom, turn around and then collapse to their knees in horror. According to some reports, several children emerged nearly comatose from the steps, many of them never uttered another word. The 13 steps no longer exist. As the story goes, they were bulldozed or filled in with concrete years ago. Since then, there have been severe No Tresspassing limitations on the cemetery and even rumors of kids making expeditions late at night to Maltby Cemetery, armed with shovels, hoping to unearth the 13 steps down to hell. The Carmen Winstead story involves a young schoolgirl whose family moves to Indiana (the fear of moving, especially to a rural and relatively unknown state like Indiana) where she has trouble fitting in (fear of exclusion). During a routine fire drill (fear of being hurt) a group of girls decide to push her down a well as a joke (fear of embarrassment, and being ganged up on). She falls in, but in the process of falling her face is severely damaged (fear of being ugly/deformed) and neck is broken (fear of death). The girls soon after receive chain letters/phone calls/MySpace messages (which shows how dated that version of the story is!), and these messages say that they must own up to what they did or face the consequences. As in all chain stories like this they don’t, and mysteriously end up transported into the sewer themselves, dead in the same way. And then, the topper to the whole thing, is that the other children in the class who didn’t believe the story began dying in a similar manner, because of their disbelief. This chain message typically ends warning the reader to believe and send it on, or they too will meet with the same fate. Any sort of death or incident like this, were it to happen in real life, would not be sent off with such reckless abandon in the form of a chain letter. It’s the kind of campfire stories that have been told for decades, and while it’s fun to sit with your friends and scare each other, there’s no truth behind any stories like this one. It’s the kind of thing that makes you feel creepy when you’re in the shower, especially alone in the house or at night. When Felix Agnus put up the life-sized shrouded bronze statue of a grieving angel, seated on a pedestal, in the Agnus family plot in the Druid Ridge Cemetery, he had no idea what he had started. The statue was a rather eerie figure by day, frozen in a moment of grief and terrible pain. At night, the figure was almost unbelievably creepy; the shroud over its head obscuring the face until you were up close to it. There was a living air about the grieving angel, as if its arms could really reach out and grab you if you weren't careful. It didn't take long for rumors to sweep through the town and surrounding countryside. They said that the statue - nicknamed Black Aggie - was haunted by the spirit of a mistreated wife who lay beneath her feet. The statue's eyes would glow red at the stroke of midnight, and any living person who returned the statues gaze would instantly be struck blind. Any pregnant woman who passed through her shadow would miscarry. If you sat on her lap at night, the statue would come to life and crush you to death in her dark embrace. If you spoke Black Aggie's name three times at midnight in front of a dark mirror, the evil angel would appear and pull you down to hell. They also said that spirits of the dead would rise from their graves on dark nights to gather around the statue at night. People began visiting the cemetery just to see the statue, and it was then that the local fraternity decided to make the statue of Grief part of their initiation rites. "Black Aggie" sitting, where candidates for membership had to spend the night crouched beneath the statue with their backs to the grave of General Agnus, became popular. One dark night, two fraternity members accompanied new hopeful to the cemetery and watched while he took his place underneath the creepy statue. The clouds had obscured the moon that night, and the whole area surrounding the dark statue was filled with a sense of anger and malice. It felt as if a storm were brewing in that part of the cemetery, and to their chagrin, the two fraternity members noticed that gray shadows seemed to be clustering around the body of the frightened fraternity candidate crouching in front of the statue. What had been a funny initiation rite suddenly took on an air of danger. One of the fraternity brothers stepped forward in alarm to call out to the initiate. As he did, the statue above the boy stirred ominously. The two fraternity brothers froze in shock as the shrouded head turned toward the new candidate. They saw the gleam of glowing red eyes beneath the concealing hood as the statue's arms reached out toward the cowering boy. With shouts of alarm, the fraternity brothers leapt forward to rescue the new initiate. But it was too late. The initiate gave one horrified yell, and then his body disappeared into the embrace of the dark angel. The fraternity brothers skidded to a halt as the statue thoughtfully rested its glowing eyes upon them. With gasps of terror, the boys fled from the cemetery before the statue could grab them too. Hearing the screams, a night watchman hurried to the Agnus plot. To his chagrin, he discovered the body of a young man lying at the foot of the statue. The young man had apparently died of fright. The disruption caused by the statue grew so acute that the Agnus family finally donated it to the Smithsonian museum in Washington D.C.. The grieving angel sat for many years in storage there, never again to plague the citizens visiting the Druid Hill Park Cemetery. According to the legend, Boo Hags are similar to vampires. Unlike vampires, they gain sustenance from a person's breath, as opposed to their blood, by riding their victims. They have no skin, and thus are red. In order to be less conspicuous, they will steal a victim's skin and use it for as long as it holds out, wearing it as one might wear clothing. They will remove and hide this skin before going riding. When a hag determines a victim is suitable for riding, the hag will generally gain access to the home through a small crack, crevice, or hole. The hag will then position themselves over the sleeping victim, sucking their breath. This act renders the victim helpless, and induces a deep dream-filled sleep. The hag tends to leave the victim alive, so as to use them again for their energy. However, if the victim struggles, the hag may take their skin, leaving the victim to suffer. After taking the victim's energy, the hag flies off, as they must be in their skin by dawn or be forever trapped without skin. When the victim awakes, they may feel short of breath, but generally the victim only feels tired. An expression sometimes used in South Carolina is "don't let de hag ride ya." This expression may come from the Boo Hag legend. It was also said that if a person placed a broom beside their bed before going to sleep it would prevent the Hag from riding them. Hags supposedly would be distracted by counting the straws of the broom and would not get to ride the person sleeping before the sun rose the next morning. Hi, I am Teddy. Once you read this you cannot get out. Finish reading this until it is done! As I said, I am Teddy. I am 7 years old. I have no eyes and blood all over my face. I am dead. If you don't send this to at least 12 people I will come to your house at midnight and I'll hide under your bed. When you're asleep, I'll kill you. Don't believe me? Case 1: Patty Buckles Got this e-mail. She doesn't believe in chain letters. Well, Foolish Patty. She wasthumb|| sleeping when her TV started flickering on and off. Now she's not with us anymore. Ha ha patty, Ha ha! You don't want to be like Patty, do you? Case 2: George M. Simon Hates chain mail, but he didn't want to die that night. He sent it to 4 people. Not good enough George. Now, George is in a coma, we don't know if he'll ever wake up. Ha ha George, Ha ha! Now, do you want to be like George? Case 3: Valarie Tyler She got this letter. Another chain letter she thought. Only had 7 people to send to. Well, That night when she was having a shower she saw bloody Mary in the mirror. It was the BIGGEST fright of her life. Valarie is scarred for life. Case 4: Derek Minse This is the final case I'll tell you about. Well, Derek was a smart person. He sent it to 12 people. Later that day, he found a $100.00 bill on the ground. He was premoted to head officer at his job and his girlfriend said yes to his purposal. Now, Katie and him are living happily ever after.The have 2 beautiful children. Send this to at least 12 people or you'll face the consequences. 0 people- You will die tonight 1-6 people- you will be injured 7-11 people- you will get the biggest fright of your life 12 and over- you are safe and will have good fortune! Do What Teddy Says!!!! Hurry, you must send to 12 people before midnight! In 1945, a young girl named Katu Lata Kulu came to America from Africa in a grey boat. A mysterious man killed her by cutting the words LATUALATUKA into her back. Now that you have read this message, she will come to your house on a full moon and steal your soul unless you do the following: Copy and paste this chain letter as a comment for three other videos. *Some say the killer is a virus that attacks your Webkinz pets. You receive a message from Mrs Birdy, but it is in a black envelope. If you open the envelope, all of a sudden, your screen will go dark and a penguin with red eyes will pop up. You hear screams and other creepy noises. When the screen comes back on, your Webkinz will be all dead, lying in a pool of blood. Some people have reported seeing the floating heads of Mrs Birdy and Dr Quack over a black screen. Then, when the lights come back up, Mrs Birdy comes into your house. Her eyes turn red and the lights flicker on and off again. You hear a terrible shriek, and when the lights come back on, you see blood everywhere and Mrs Birdy is holding your Webkinz’s severed head. *Others say that a message from Mrs Birdy pops up on the screen, telling you that you will get a prize. It offers you a choice of three boxes – one black, one yellow and one red. Clicking the black box results in your pets getting beaten to death. A Neopet jumps out of the black box and murders your Webkinz with a hammer. If you choose the red box, Mrs Birdy stabs your Webkinz to death with a knife. If you open the yellow box, all your items and kinzcash get stolen. *You haven’t logged on to Webkinz in a while and your pet is sick. You decide to take it to the Clinic. When you get there, Dr Quack gives you a pill for $100 Kinzcash. If you buy the pill and feed it to your Webkinz pet, it will keel over and die on the spot. Dr Quack sold you a poison pill and tricked you into killing your own Webkinz! *If you go to the Clinic at exactly midnight (12am) or noon (12pm) Dr Quack will open a curtain and his eyes will glow red. As you watch in horror, he will chop off the head of your Webkinz and blood will splash on the wall. *When you visit Dr Quack, there is a poster on the wall. If you click on the poster 32 times, Dr Quack will go crazy and the lights will start going on and off. Then he takes out a chainsaw and kills your Webkinz. *This begins when you notice a suspicious red stain on the ground outside your house. It looks like blood. Then, you will see a dark shadow race across the room. The shadow is in the shape of a bear. If you make your Webkinz go outside, you will see a bear hiding in the trees in the background. The bear’s eyes are glowing red and he is carrying a knife. This killer bear roams around and stalks your Webkinz pet, waiting for a chance to attack and stab your Webkinz to death. After the murder, there will be a large blood stain on the floor of your house and you can’t remove it. Even if you lay down new flooring, the blood stain will still appear. The Bunny Man is an urban legend that probably originated from two incidents in Fairfax County, Virginia in 1970, but has been spread throughout the Washington D.C. area. There are many variations to the legend, but most involve a man wearing a rabbit costume ("bunny suit") who attacks people with an axe. Many variations occur around "Bunny Man Bridge", the concrete tunnel of a Southern Railway overpass on Colchester Road in Clifton. Story variations include the origin of the Bunny Man, names, motives, weapons, victims, description of the bunny suit, and the possible death of the Bunny Man. In some accounts the Bunny Man's ghost or aging spectre is said to come out of his place of death each year on Halloween to commemorate his death. In some accounts, victims' bodies are mutilated. Melon Heads is the name given to legendary beings and urban legends in parts of Michigan, Ohio, and Connecticut generally described as small humanoids with bulbous heads who occasionally emerge from hiding places to attack people. Different variations of the legend attribute different origins. Cannon Beach - On the short approach road from Highway 101 to Cannon Beach - there is a phantom of a mummy known to locals as "Bandage Man." It jumps into the back of vehicles at night. The mummy has even been known to attack at times, leaving bits of his bandages behind. Bandage Man is said to eat dogs and has even murdered several people. Many believe him to be the ghost of a logger cut to pieces in a nearby sawmill. - June 2005 Update – Some believe the haunting is limited to "The short approach". There are stories about possible Bandage Man sightings from Lincoln City all the way to Seaside (about a 90 minute to two hour stretch of road). It has also been said that Bandage Man was once a criminal who was shot multiple times by police. Once he was being transferred from the Hospital to the jail, he escaped, ran into the woods, and hasn't been seen since. This would explain the bandages, as he was still covered in them. The legend of the Flying Dutchman concerns a ghost ship that can never make port, doomed to sail the oceans forever. It probably originates from 17th-century nautical folklore. The oldest extant version dates to the late 18th century. Sightings in the 19th and 20th centuries report the ship to be glowing with ghostly light. If hailed by another ship the crew of the Flying Dutchman will try to send messages to land, or to people long dead. In ocean lore, the sight of this phantom ship is a portent of doom. He is described as wearing a black suit strikingly similar to the visage of the notorious Men In Black, and as the name suggests, appears very thin and able to stretch his limbs and torso to inhuman lengths in order to induce fear and ensnare his prey. Once his arms are outstretched, his victims are put into something of a hypnotized state, where they are utterly helpless to stop themselves from walking into them. He is also able to create tendrils from his fingers and back that he uses to walk on in a similar fashion to Doc Ock, the Spider-Man villain in the Marvel Universe. The superhuman stretching ability could also be seen as a similiarty between himself and Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four. Whether he absorbs, kills, or mearly takes his victims to an undiclosed location or dimension is also unknown as there are never any bodies or evidence left behind in his wake to deduce a definite conclusion. Not much is known, as no specific information has been found about origins, but his objective and habitat are made very clear. He has the need to kidnap children, and is seen right before the disappearance of a child or multiple children. He seems to prefer fog enshrouded streets and wooded areas as a way to conceal himself from being noticed. It should also be noted that children have been able to see him when no other adults in the vicinity could. Children also have dreams or nightmares concerning The Slender Man before their disappearance. Confiding these stories to their parents are met with the usual parental admonition: overactive imaginations. According to legend, Goatman is an axe-wielding, half-man, half-animal creature that was once a scientist who worked in the Beltsville Agricultural Research Center. The tale holds that he was experimenting on goats, the experiment went astray, and he began attacking cars with an axe, roaming the back roads of Beltsville, MD. A variation of the legend tells of Goatman as an old hermit who moved to the woods, seen walking alone at night along Fletchertown Road. Other variations place him on Governors Bridge Road connecting to Bowie MD. The Devil's Chair in Cassadaga, Florida is a graveside bench in the cemetery that borders Cassadaga and Lake Helen, Florida. According to one local legend, an unopened can of beer left on the chair will be empty by morning. In some accounts, the can is opened, and in others, the beer is simply gone, through the unopened top. The Devil is sometimes said to appear to anyone so bold as to sit in the chair. thumb|300px|right|Obey the walrus, known in Spanish as "Obedece la Morsa", is a video that was allegedly created by a Latin American cult known as "La Morsa" (The Walrus) and it is said that "bad things" happen after watching the video. The legend has it that there is a house in a small town that have been closed and left empty for decades. The house belonged to a wealthy family. But then, one day, all family members committed suicide. From that time, the neighbors have closed the house for good as they believe that the house is cursed. Some said they have heard the sounds of a woman's screams from the house. According to Bart, the students always made fun of Stanley because he never graduated from college (he was short two credits at MIT). Stanley finally went insane and became homicidal from the constant harassment. One day, he picked up a cleaver and went after the students, chopped their heads off and threw it into a dish he calls "Kid's Heads Soup." Dark Stanley was hanged for murder and buried in an unmarked grave and when they came back the next day, the whole cemetery was missing. Years ago at the Krusty Krab, the Hash-Slinging Slasher used to be a fry cook - just like Spongebob - only clumsier. And then, one night, when he was cutting the patties ....it happened. He cut off his own hand by mistake. He replaced his hand with a rusty spatula. And then, he got hit by a bus! And..at his funeral, they fired him! So now, every Tuesday night, his ghost returns to The Krusty Krab to wreak his horrible vengeance. There are three signs that signal the approach of the Hash-Slinging Slasher. First, the lights will flicker on and off. Next, the phone will ring and there will be nobody there. And finally, the Hash-Slinging Slasher arrives in the ghost of the bus that ran him over. Then he exits the bus and crosses the street without looking both ways...because he's already dead. Then he taps on the window with his greasy spatula hand. He opens the door, then slowly approaches the counter. After reaching the counter, he gets you! Category:Keener Category:Lists Category:ClericofMadness Category:Linker Category:thor2000